Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Portent Sirius
by SJ12321
Summary: After a traumatic experience, Luna the Petilil has lived alone for more years than she can count. However, her life turns around when she meets Cherry the Minccino. Cherry offers her a choice of a lifetime to join her rescue squad, Team Sirius 152. Luna is then thrown into an adventure of excitement as they slowly uncover the secrets that threaten the entire Pokemon universe.
1. Prologue

_Go away!_

_What do you want from us?!_

_No, you can't! You can't take our baby!_

The cacophony of screams and rumbles jolted the Petilil out of her sleep. She rose up from her crib as a dark shadow came towards her. The shadow's red eyes gleamed in the darkness of the night. Before the shadow got to her, a pulse of light shot out from the door and hit the shadow. It turned around and went to its pursuer, which vaguely resembled a Gallade in the darkness.

Petilil began to cry, her ears deafened by the shouts coming from outside her small room. She was oblivious to what was happening. The shouts stopped, and the young Pokemon ceased crying. She slowly rose out from her crib and floated to the main room.

Blood was splattered all over the living room. A female Lilligant and male Gallade were each amidst a pool of dark blood. Petilil didn't understand at the time, but she cried nonetheless. Her mother and father were dead, and she was alone.

Alone.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay for prologues! Anyways, this is a really really short chapter, as you can tell xD I'm hoping that this story will come out great! Poor Petilil though :( hopefully you guys enjoy the upcoming story! (If you haven't noticed, I'm terrible at writing author notes so don't expect much xD)**

**Stay classy :)**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a warm, late summer evening. White clouds drifted in the endless sky, variegated with warm tones. A lone stretch of beach was present in the area, with the shimmering waves lapping gently at the shore. The beach eventually faded into land, coated in grass and palm trees swaying in the cool breeze. A paved pathway stretched from a stony, silver cave at the far left (**A/N when you're looking in the direction away from the water**) and a forked pathway at the right. The left path of this pathway sloped downward, preventing one from seeing the area from afar. The other branch led to rugged, blue-gray mountains. In the distance was a lush forest, dense with trees, bushes, and colorful berries. All was quiet, except for the constant flow of the ocean.

I slowly crept from the bush I was hiding in, which was packed with rosy Pecha berries. I was looking for Oran berries or Apples to replenish my stock, but it was hard to find in late summer.

My name is Lunalicia, but I prefer the name Luna. I'm a Petilil, who has been living on her own for several years. Although I didn't know in the younger years of my life, my parents had been murdered by ruthless Pokemon. I have no recollection of the actual event, except for these red, gleaming eyes that frighten me every time I think of them.

My home was secluded, in a cave opening that I had no problem getting in thanks to my floating ability. Along with being discolored, as my mother used to tell me, I had the ability to float. I knew I was unique, but it didn't matter. Growing up with what I had gone through, I knew that the only thing that could help me survive is my own determination. Not anything unique about me.

Lost in my own thought, I hadn't realized that a small gray Pokemon was watching me from afar.

"Hey!" the Pokemon called, making me jump.

I slowly turned around, and saw a gray Pokemon with large, white-tipped ears and furry, white-tipped tail. It had a huge grin, making my heart pound even faster. I was scared out of my mind. What if he/she was sent from somewhere to capture me? I didn't have a price over my head, did I?

"Stay back!" I took a defensive stance.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Cherry, Cherry the Minccino. Nice to meet you!" the female Minccino stuck out her hand.

"What do you want?" I refused to touch her hand.

"Well, at the moment, I kinda want you to shake my hand." she laughed.

"Who are you?" I got ready to tackle if I needed to.

"Oh, relax! Come with me, we'll talk on the way." Cherry smiled and beckoned me to follow her.

I reluctantly trailed behind her, keeping my distance. I didn't know who she was, and why she wanted me to follow her.

"So who are you?" Cherry asked.

"Why am I obligated to tell you?" I retorted.

"C'mon, stop being such a fuddy-duddy! I'm not here to hurt you, I'm a member of a rescue team! The last thing I would do is _hurt_ you." she chuckled.

Something rang in my head when she revealed her status. Where had I heard that before?

"So, are you going to tell me?" she stopped walking.

I sighed, and spilled the details; she seemed harmless, "Alright. I'm Lunalicia the Petilil, but just call me Luna. Anything else?"

"Nice to meet you, Luna! I'm Cherry the Minccino, like I told you before. I've never seen a Petilil in Element City. Where did you come from?" Cherry asked.

I was beginning to soften up to the Minccino. She seemed too friendly, but I couldn't be too sure. She was pretty young, maybe around my age. "I live in a mountain cave." I flatly responded, trying to keep my cool composure intact.

"Oh, cool!" she smiled again.

"So... I know this is pretty early, but WOULDYOUJOINMYRESCUETEAM?!" she blurted out at once.

"W-what?" I asked, taken aback by her request.

"Actually..." her joyful tone dropped and she looked down, "I was hoping I could find another female to be on my team. I was grouped with two male Pokemon that I wasn't close to from nursery school, and my friends were all put in one team. I'm kinda lonely..." her effervescence then returned, "BUT IF YOU JOIN, THEN WE CAN HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" she exclaimed.

"I... uh..." my voice faltered. I didn't know anybody that would want to be friends with me like this, after one meeting.

"C'mon, Luna!" she began jumping around.

"NO!" I yelled and floated away, without looking back.

I floated all the way to my cave, where I sat in my crib that served as a bed.

Why had I said no?

* * *

**(A/N) Why did Luna say no? I don't know either :o she's a strange cookie :p. So, if you didn't know already, I absolutely loath writing the beginning of a book. Just like in dreams, you don't remember the beginning but you remember the middle because it has the most action. Please don't kill me if this beginning is terrible, I tried :p **

**Stay Classy :)**


	3. Chapter 2

The evening had faded to night, as the stars glistened in the dark sky. A sliver of the moon was visible, shining its faint moonlight into the opening of my cave.

I was still sitting in my crib, unsure of myself. Should I have said yes? What would've happened if I said yes? Cherry was no harm to me, and rescue teams seemed like fun in the academic books and magazines that my father had collected.

But I still couldn't forgive the world for what they had done to my parents. I wouldn't forgive them, because they let my parents get killed and leave me all alone.

I lied down on my soft pillow, conflicting thoughts mulling in my head. My brain was telling me no, but my heart was telling me yes. I had never experienced a conflict like this before; the biggest conflict I had with myself was deciding whether to eat an Apple or Oran berry for dinner.

Soon, I fell into the lulling hands of rest. My dream entailed myself engulfed by thousands of rose petals. I hadn't had a dream like this before, so it was a new experience for me.

The next day followed as usual; I ate and read from my father's enormous library collection. My father used to teach me the basics of literacy, and I developed from there. My mother would often remark that I was just like my bookworm father.

Evening had fallen, and small patches of clouds drifted through the sky. I stood outside of my cave, hesitant to leave. My food stock was running dangerously low, but nervousness ate at me as I slowly drifted down from the cave entrance.

My movements were quiet and quick as I nabbed an apple from a nearby bush. A Sitrus berry was lying around, making a rare find. I scavenged the area a bit more until I could not carry any more berries.

As I was about to leave, I took a quick glance at the beach. The waves, as always, were kissing the sandy shore. I noticed a gray speck on the beach, and I moved closer to see what it was.

The creature had large, white-tipped ears and a white-tipped tail. It was Cherry, Cherry the Minccino.

I froze, not knowing what to do. Cherry seemed dejected, her head in her hands. Should I see what's wrong, or should I just leave her? It would be smart to leave her, but she seemed so happy yesterday. It was sort of weird to see her like this.

As I slowly neared her, I could see her trembling, and sobs racking her body. What would I say? More importantly, what happened to her?

I floated towards her until I was beside her, and laid myself on the sand next to her.

"Hey." I said.

She looked up, tear-stricken eyes wide with fear. She relaxed, and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, hey Luna. Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to suddenly jump at you like that." she forced a smile.

"It's fine. Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing, really. Today was just a bad day at the guild." Cherry wiped an incoming tear.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I soothed. What was I even saying? This compassion was definitely not me.

"I hope, too. But, I always remember that the next day will be much brighter." she beams.

How could she be happy when something, as bad as making her cry, affected her greatly? It didn't make one bit of sense to me.

"Say, remember that whole exploration team thing?" the words flew out of my mouth unconsciously.

"Y-yeah?" she looks at me.

"W-well... I guess... if, uh... you need another member... I, er, I'll join?" I mumbled.

"You'll do that for me, Luna?!" Cherry jumped up from her sitting position.

I smiled warmly, and replied, "Sure."

"Then LET'S GO!" she jumped up-and-down repeatedly and took my hand, pulling me.

As she dragged me towards the Guild, a question arose in my mind.

_What had I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**(A/N) Maybe Luna isn't the strange cookie we thought she was... :p this chapter is basically dialogue after dialogue xD but I wonder why Luna had that dream? Roses, huh? Strange. Anyways, I think I'm liking how Cherry is coming off as. Get ready for a SHOCKER! Not in the next chapter, but like in Cherry's past. Like her background stuff, blah blah-YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN xD**

**Stay Classy :)**


	4. Chapter 3

When Cherry and I reached the Guild, I marveled at how beautiful it was. It was a large, tree-like structure, with dark brown wood and glowing, bluish-green bushels of leaves plastered along the giant branches. Around the tree were several small buildings made of the same wood as the tree. The base of the tree held an entrance, which we went through.

I was stricken by awe at the sheer beauty of the circular room we were in. The mottled walls were seemingly glowing with an ambient light, taking on the color of the leaves of the tree. To the immediate right of us was a semi-circle desk of an auburn color, and it connected with the wall. To the left of us was a and in front of us was an entrance to a multiple stairway. Cherry smiled at my amazement, and pointed above. The roof was also circular, and a hole in the top that allowed us to see the trunk of the tree. It was beautiful to see the shining roof of blues and greens.

"Miss Cherry! Where have you been?!" a gruff voice sounds out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows, and a Pokemon appears. He had a white mane around his neck, two black wings lined with purple and with light blue insides, maroon claws, a membrane attaching his wings to his waist, angry yellow eyes, and large, circular blue and black-ringed ears. His wings were crossed, and he definitely was not happy.

"S-sorry, Sir Viverio... but I found a friend who wants to join Team Sirius 152!" Cherry sheepishly replies.

"At this hour... it's UNEXCUSABLE! You, come with me to Sir Renizotto's office. IMMEDIATELY! And bring along your friend, too." Viverio snaps, and disappears just like he arrived.

"Oh, this is bad..." Cherry mutters under her breath, "Luna, follow me."

I follow a quiet Cherry into the area in front of us. It was a stony gray area, with two lower staircases in the middle that were flanked by two upper staircases. The staircases were made from some golden material, and they also possessed a faint glow.

"No time to waste, Luna!" Cherry beckons me towards the lower staircase.

Since I didn't need to walk, I floated alongside Cherry as she raced down the steps. Suddenly...

"Wahh!" she cries out as she loses her balance. Luckily, I catch her before she falls.

"Thanks, Luna." Cherry flashes her signature smile, and I smile back.

Something in me was changing with this girl, and I didn't know what. She was just so friendly, she makes me forget about my sorrows. She makes me _happy_. But who was I kidding? Happiness is just a fantasy. Her happiness was just her fooling herself, and I probably just pitied her for that.

We descended to a large, dark-blue clearing. The walls were earthy-brown, and there were two closed doors. One of them had a golden plaque entitled "Guildmaster", and the other one had a silver plaque with the word, "Second-in-command" etched into it. Cherry points to the door with the gold plaque, which was at the right. I slowly inched my way towards the room, and Cherry crept cautiously alongside me.

A gust of wind blows, revealing Viverio. He was pacing in front of the door, muttering, "The guildmaster will be so angry... what should I do?"

He turns his head to us, and scowls. He taps the door with his claw gently, and his expression was that of fear.

"Come in." a deep, alluring voice resonated from behind the door.

Viverio gives us an unhappy look, and warns us to be as courteous as possible with the Guildmaster. This made me nervous; Viverio was such a tough guy before, and I wouldn't imagine him afraid of something else. Was this Guildmaster really such a terrifying Pokemon? Flashes of a giant, menacing creature flew past my eyes as Viverio opened the door slowly.

"Uh, um... Guildmaster Renizotto, I apologize sincerely for interrupting you in your honorable work, but I have Cherry of Team Sirius 152 here with a friend that she would like to add to her team. I wholly apologize for her misdemeanor at this hour and of this inconvenience to your labor." he bows his head to the Pokemon looking out the window, and quietly retreats from the room.

Silence echoed off the dark blue walls of the room as Cherry and I sat in the two stumps that served as seats in front of the oak desk. A window to the right of the room reflected the pale shimmer of moonlight, bathing the room in a silvery luminescence. The shadows of the light lit the face of the stern, bipedal Pokemon looking outside the window with a dramatic glow. He had a dark, pointy snout and pointy ears with red insides. His long, bushy red mane was highlighted with black and separated at the bottom with a blue bangle. He had a black ruff, and a lighter body. His claws were clasped behind his back, and his glasses completed his formal atmosphere.

"So, what is your name?" he asks me, gaze still intent outside.

"Lunalicia, sir." I formally responded.

"Wonderful name. And I assume you are referred to casually as Luna?" he glances at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, sir." I answer.

"So, where are you from? Where do you live?" he asks.

"I live in a mountain cave, sir." my voice drops in volume.

"Do your parents know that you would like to sign up for the Guild? I'm going to need their permission before I allow you into the Guild."

"I live alone, sir." I reply. Why was everybody so curious about my parents?

"Alone, you say?" he turns his face so that I can see it from the side, "And why is that?"

"My... uh... my parents... well..."

"Yes?"

"Dead. They're dead, sir." I blurt it out.

Cherry looks at me, eyes wide with a _why-didn't-you-tell-me_ expression.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Luna." the Pokemon starts.

"Guildmaster Renizotto, Luna wants to join our team. Please, please accept her!"

"It would be of the utmost pleasure to receive this honor." my improvisation skills were definitely rusty.

"There's no need to be formal with me, Luna." the Pokemon chuckles, and takes a seat behind the desk. Easier said then done.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Renizotto, and I am a Zoroark and Guildmaster of the Evanescence Guild. My subordinate, who you met earlier, is Viverio the Noivern." Guildmaster Renizotto gives me a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I nod my head.

"Now, Luna," he pierces my gaze with his icy blue eyes, "Being an explorer at my guild is not easy. We go through rigorous training to form the best explorers both mentally and physically. I hope you understand what you are signing up for."

"Yes, sir." I respond.

"Good, very good. I will now present you with your Explorer Badge." the Guildmaster rises from his seat and goes inside the door and comes back out with a circular badge with a line separating it into two semi-circles, and it had a purple gem in the center, a smaller circle at the top, and cream wings.

"Luna, you are now an official explorer of the Evanescence Guild." Guildmaster Renizotto hands me the badge.

"Now, Cherry." the Zoroark swerves his gaze to her, "You do know that I am required to punish you for being out too late."

"Yes, sir." Cherry dips her head down.

"Your punishment for leaving the quarters past curfew is to go without breakfast tomorrow. After sundown is only when you will be permitted to eat." the Guildmaster folds his claws.

"What? No food for that long? That's so unfair!" I cry.

"Luna, being a part of this Guild means that, while you enjoy and build relationships, you must also face the consequences of your actions. Remember, everything action you take comes back at you. I could easily worsen this punishment, but I will not. This is because, as well as being your Guildmaster, I am also your friend." he smiles.

"B-bu-" he cuts me off.

"Now, off you two go." he shoos us off.

Cherry and I exit the room and climb the stairs. We go up another flight of stairs after that, and we come upon the circular clearing that we had seen from the lobby earlier. A fence surrounded the circular hole, and it lit up with the same color as the stairs. There were many twisty staircases that brought on a mysterious feeling. In front of us were five holes in the wall. There was a ladder next to each of the holes, bringing one to a second five holes. The stairs were pulsing with the color of the sunset, making the room shine with vivacious color.

"So, this is the main corridor. Depending on your rank, you live in different places in the Guild. Our team and four others are still normal rank, so we live on the second floor. There are other teams scattered around the other floors, but there's not many teams to begin with. Of course, there are other high-rank explorer teams that occasionally come here, but that's really rare." Cherry explains as we go.

"How are the walls glowing?" I asked.

"It's the power of this tree. Our Guild was made long ago in this tree, the Evanescence Tree. There's a long legend about something to do with crystals and dreams but it's pretty much just a legend." she states as we go around the circle.

"What's the legend?"

"Well, it's like this: Every Pokemon has this thing called a Dream Crystal, and they're supposed to be the purest forms of energy in the universe. It's supposed to represent a Pokemon's dreams and ultimate hope, and losing it is basically your death, both inside and outside. Apparently, this tree nurtures these crystals, because its soul is entwined with a Pokemon from long ago. The lighting is just the natural structure of the tree, but the myth tells that the soul of the Pokemon keeps it glowing. There's supposed to be more to the legend, but I'm not really curious and barely anybody except the Guildmaster and Zeno know."

"I hate to keep asking questions, but who's Zeno again?"

"He lives on the top of our guild in a separate section of the tree, but only few have met him. Apparently, he's supposed to know everything."

She leads me onto the third ladder to the right of the third door. I step on the small protrusion from the trunk of the inner tree, and float inside the space. It was a medium-sized, squarish-like room with a rounded glass window at the far end of the room. The walls was dark blue, and the floor was earthy-brown. There were four beds, and two were occupied.

"W-who are they?" I whisper to Cherry, alarmed by the others. She didn't tell me there were other Pokemon on her team, did she?

"Those are my two teammates that I talked about earlier," Cherry first points to the red Pokemon, "That's Rocco the Tepig, and that blue Pokemon is Lance the Oshawott."

Rocco was an orange, quadruped Pokemon. He had a pink nose, large oval eyes, and a large yellow stripe on his snout. Lance was a bipedal, light blue Pokemon with a spherical white head that had a round, brown nose and beady black eyes. He had small, triangular dark-blue ears near the top of his head, a dark-blue tail and feet, and a shell attached to his stomach.

"Where the hell have you been, Cherry?! And who's this dweeb?!" Rocco whispers angrily.

"I was out, and this is our new teammate!" Cherry replies.

"What the hell? Whattaya mean, new teammate?!" Rocco practically screams under his breath, shooting daggers at me with his black eyes.

"I'm your new teammate. I hope it's not too hard for you to understand that I have to spell it out for you." I retort. This Pokemon was really beginning to irritate me.

"Hmph." he turns away from me and turns to Cherry, "We've been staying up past curfew worried because you weren't here, and now you're telling me we have a new teammate?"

"Rocco, just relax! I need a friend, just like you and Lance are best friends." Cherry fires back, obviously angered by Rocco.

I turn my head towards Lance, who was staring at me with an intent passion. He quickly drops his gaze, embarrassed.

"OK, ya know what? I'm just going to go to sleep, and we'll figure this out what the hell to do with this... whatever the hell you are, in the morning." the Tepig promptly swerves around and kicks a mass of white material to the far corner of the room, plopping down on it after.

I look at Lance, who gives me a small smile before scurrying back to his bed, which was still in its original spot near the middle of the room.

There was only one other bed for Cherry, "I'll sleep on the floor for now, Cherry."

"No way! I'll sleep on the floor, no worries." Cherry smiles and lies down on the floor.

"No, you won't." I look at the bedding in front of me and split it in two.

"Here, this is yours." I hand her the larger piece I tore.

"T-thanks, Luna." she smiles, and takes the bedding.

We both make ourselves comfortable, and lie down on the bedding. I take the time to reflect on what had happened. For some reason, I decided to join Cherry's rescue team, Team Sirius 152. If being here made her get to the point of her crying, I would want to help her in any way I could. That was just me, naturally. Even if I hated the entire Pokemon world, it would never stop me from helping one in need. I guess you could call me an anti-hero, according to a book in my father's collection. If I was even a hero.

"Hey, Luna?" Cherry whispers.

"Yeah?"

"What did ya think of this whole rescue team thing?"

"I think that it's the stupidest idea ever, and that you all are complete idiots. But nothing is written in stone."

Silence follows for a few moments.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For today."

"No problem."

"So, are we friends?"

"What?"

"I asked, are we friends?"

"S-sure..."

"OK, that's good." her tone became a bit more relaxed at hearing my response, "We should probably sleep now."

"Great idea, good night."

"G'nite."

I don't think I could sleep, however. My mind was still mulling over what had happened today. It was so, eventful. Yet, something was telling me that this was only a taste of what was to come. I felt like this was the beginning of something portent, one of my favorite words in my father's dictionary. I loved it for its double meaning; one meant of something truly exceptional, but the other meant the foreshadowing and anticipation of something terrible. It really represented what I felt about this entire thing at the moment.

But, to be completely honest, it was kind of exciting.

* * *

**(A/N): This chapter took at least 80 years to write. Good news is that I'm 94 now, so I just have 6 more years before the lucky 100! Alright, let's do some real talk. So, as you know from my profile update, I deleted Chapters 3-4 of this fanfiction. This is because I wanted to change around the Guild and stuff to make it more related to the premise of the novel. You should fasten your seatbelts, because this plot is going to turn so much you'll be dazed xD or atleast I hope I can make that kind of impact LOL. I have major ideas for this book, and hopefully I can put them in action. Just stay tuned, and leave a review or favorite if you'd like! Shout out to LEAFTORNADO123 (who also added it to his community, thanks a bunch!) and KECLEON352 for the awesome reviews and for following my story, as well as WISH COUNSELOR for the favorite! I appreciate it to the MAX =) **

**Stay Classy :)**


End file.
